Waking Nightmare
by Dunnam93
Summary: Caroline has been having strange dreams recently, but everything changes when they start coming true.


Her chest rose as she breathed slowly. She opened her eyes slowly reaching her hand across the bed for him. Her hand gripped onto the empty bed sheets and she lifted herself off the bed looking around the room. 'Tyler?' Caroline's voice rang out frightened. She could hear something coming from the bathroom. She pushed the sheets off of her and swung her legs out of the bed. There was a gargled voice and then a loud thud. She stepped forward slowly putting her hand on the bathroom door. 'Tyler?' She asked pushing her way in. Her eyes fell to the ground and opened wide as she took in the horrific scene. Tyler lay on the ground, his neck raw and bloodied. His blank expression was looking up at Caroline. Dead.

Caroline screamed, cutting through the silence. She raised herself in bed shaking slowly. 'Caroline, what's wrong?' Caroline jumped as she felt Tyler's warm hand on her cold shoulder.

'Hey, hey. It's ok.' He smiled at her trying to calm her down.

She breathed deeply trying to clear her mind but all she could see was his bloodied corpse. 'I'm fine.' She said blinking rapidly. 'Just had a nightmare.' She smirked slightly trying to show him that it was ok.

'You don't have to be scared I got you.' He smiled putting his arms around her pulling her back down. She turned around looking at Tyler. A wide smile grew on her lips. She shifted forward kissing him deeply, she pulled away smiling biting her lip playfully. He pushed her onto her back and started kissing her neck. He moved down her body, she smiled closing her eyes as he got lower. She opened them, letting out a small moan. Her eyes searched the room as he continued.

'Mom?' Caroline quickly pushed Tyler away covering herself up as she looked at her mom standing in the doorway.

She looked more horrified than Caroline felt. She looked away quickly, 'I'm sorry, I heard a scream and thought I'd come to make sure you were ok.' Caroline saw her mom's gun in her hand. 'I see that you're fine. I'm going to go to bed.' She quickly turned around walking back up the corridor.

-l

'She walked in on you?' Bonnie asked. The girls were walking into school together.

Caroline nodded. 'I swear it was the most embarrassing thing in my life!'

'What did she do?'

'Nothing, that's the worst part we didn't even talk about it or anything.' Caroline folded her arms as she continued talking. 'Tyler left after that and when I woke up this morning she'd already left for work.' She stopped.

'It can't be that bad. It's not as if you were … actually no it's quite bad.' Bonnie laughed teasingly.

'Stop it!' Caroline laughed slightly too.

The both stopped before entering the school, looking up at the banner promoting the school dance that evening. 'Yay, another dance.' Bonnie laughed. 'I think I'm going alone. You're bringing Tyler right?' Bonnie looked around at Caroline, she was staring at the banner intently. 'Caroline?'

She looked back down at Bonnie. 'Yeah, sorry, huh?'

Bonnie's brow furrowed. 'You are so out of it.' She laughed. 'Come on.' She said looping her arm with Caroline's and walking her into the school.

'I think we should wait a second, Bonnie.' Caroline said stopping.

'If we don't go now we'll be late.' Bonnie said stepping forwards.

Caroline ran forwards 'Bonnie, no!' She shouted dragging her back as one of the lights crashed to the floor where Bonnie was stood. Bonnie stared at Caroline confused and in shock. 'Watch where you're going next time.' Caroline smiled stepping over the light and walking into the school.

Bonnie stood there for a moment still shocked before catching up with Caroline. 'How did you know the light was gonna fall?'

'What are you talking about? I just saw it falling. Vampire instincts remember.' She smiled walking up to her locker. Bonnie stood beside her as she opened it.

'You pulled me away before it had even started moving.' Bonnie said looking at Caroline seriously.

Caroline turned around. 'I don't know maybe I heard it on the wind or something.' She put her last book into the locker. 'Anyway about the dance tonight, come with me and Tyler. I think Elena's coming with us too so you can be each other's dates.' She smiled and Bonnie raised a hand touching Caroline, she closed her eyes focusing her powers. Caroline quickly pushed Bonnie away. 'Rude much.' She said glaring slightly at, slamming the locker door and walking off down the hall.

-l

'Miss Forbes, will you please pay attention?' Caroline looked up blinking quickly. She was in English class, she hadn't even realised she was day dreaming it all felt so real.

'I'm sorry.' She smiled slightly focusing on the lesson.

The bell rang and everyone left hurriedly. 'Hey, what was that in there?' Elena had caught up with Caroline as they walked out of class.

'Just day dreaming, I've been feeling off since last night. And then Bonnie tried to use some of her witchy mumbo jumbo on me earlier and…' She breathed slowly, composing herself. 'and I'm over it.' She smiled.

'Everything not okay with you and Tyler?' Elena queried.

Caroline smiled slightly. 'Unless you call my mom walking in on us when we were, should I say, indecent okay, then no.'

'Your mom walked in?' Elena smiled.

'Yeah, and it was just after I had some freaky nightmare too. And just since then I keep feeling like there's something wrong, y'know?'


End file.
